Especial de Navidad
by DanieRaven
Summary: -Jack!- le grite para levantar lo- Jack!- este chico había prometido ayudarme a terminar de envolver los regalos y seguía dormido Un especial de Navidad algo atrasado, denle una oportunidad, soy mala para los resúmenes, como saben los personajes son de su creadores y compañias


**Especial de Navidad**

Cap. Único

Hola chico(a) s este es un One- shot que me vino de la nada, si de repente ven que falta una letra culpen a mi teclado, sin más, se los dejo

ADVERTENCIA: Universo alterno

-¡Jack!- grito alterada, ese chico prometió ayudarme con los regalos - ¡JACK DESPIERTA!

-¿Els…?

-Nada de Els- le corte, eran pasadas las 10 y el seguía dormido- Prometiste ayudarme a terminar los regalos, si veíamos tu serie, así que arriba

-Pero la terminamos- contesto volviéndose a acomodar, a lo que solo respondí quitándole las cobijas- No entiendo si quiera como estas de pie

-El café matutino hace milagros- continúe sarcástica, aunque si estaba cansada, me era imposible estar dormida más tiempo, mi reloj biológico era muy rígido en cuanto a eso, me acerque para poder zarandearlo un poco- Levántate, tu hermana acaba de llamar, pasara por nosotros para recoger a tus padres al aeropuerto

-Está bien- se rindió, o eso supuse, al encontrarme cerca de el en un rápido movimiento me recostó en la cama y él se posiciono sobre mí-Pero antes…- no alcance a reaccionar cuando ya nos estábamos besando, aunque me encantaba sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío pero esta Navidad me tenía algo neurótica, el beso subía de intensidad y sus manos empezaban a pasearse por mis caderas, usando la poca conciencia que me quedaba corte el beso

-Jack- le dije en un suspiro, ya que había pasado a besar mi cuello- Para, los regalos

-Tu ganas- dijo dejándome libre mientras sonreía, su cabello blanco estaba más revuelto de lo que solía estar, pero eso solo le daba un aire más sexi - Debes relajarte mis padres te aman

-Solo no quiero quedar mal- me sincere, sería la primera navidad sin mi hermana Anna, cuando se casó decidió que alternaría entre estar en casa y visitar a su familia política, el año pasado se quedó aquí por lo que ahora lo pasaría con la familia de mi cuñado- Te espero abajo

Lo deje preparándose, podría avanzar un poco con los regalos, no me quedaban muchos, pero quería terminar para asegurarme que todo estuviera listo, para que fueran sorpresa, además quería dejar las galletas listas solo para meter al horno cuando volviéramos podría hacer el resto de la cena.

-Els deja eso

Y allí estaba mi esposo, con su sudadera azul favorita, y su cabello blanco aun goteando revelando que acababa de salir de la ducha, me miraba recargado desde el marco de la puerta de la sala con sus ojos azules un poco más oscuro que los propios

-Solo quedan los de tus padres- le conteste inocentemente- termino esto y me voy a la cocina a terminar las galletas, para que cuando pase tu hermana…

-Els- me corta acercándose para quitándome el papel que tenía - yo termino eso, aun me faltan unos, tu ve a terminar esas galletas

Le cedi el lugar para irme a la cocina, el revolvió un poco mi cabello platinado con una sonrisa en respuesta, típico de Jack, no paso demasiado tiempo, pero si el suficiente para terminar mis benditas galletas, escuche la puerta justo antes de escuchar un

-¡ELSA!

-¡PERI!

Gritamos antes de abrazarnos, mi cuñada era un tanto efusiva, y a mí me divertía seguirle el cuento, principalmente porque a su marido parecía extrañarle un poco dado que solía ser más seria, Jack era el bromista de la relación, era algo de la familia Frost, incluso mi suegro era bastante risueño.

-Hola Elsa- saludo mi cuñado Áster, cuando Periwinkle me libero- ¿Listos para ir por los Frost?

-En teoría- Jack se había entrado a la cocina- estas en la casa Frost

-Soy tu melliza- le reclamo su hermana- Soy una Frost

-Pero no políticamente- le dijo de vuelta- Easter, asúmelo

-Puedes sacar a la chica del juego…- comento Áster, ante la discusión de los hermanos

-Pero no al juego de la chica- concluí, era nuestro chiste privado, casados con ese par de bromistas había que tener algo de seriedad- ¿Aterrizaron?

Asintió, le hice una leve seña de que fuéramos al recibidor, ese par no tardaría en seguirnos, apenas se dieran cuenta que no había nadie viendo su pequeña riña.

Dicho y hecho, estaba tomando mi chaqueta y mi bolsa para salir, cuando Periwinkle ya estaba colgándose del brazo de su esposo, nos subimos a la camioneta de la pareja camino a el aeropuerto.

…

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!- gritaron los mellizos al distinguir a los mencionados, mis nervios aumentaron, la cena seria en mi casa con la familia de mi esposo, era mi primera navidad casada, ¡Ayuda!- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien pero…- contesto la señora Frost, luego se dirigió hasta mi- Al fin vamos a poder conocernos, enserio lamentamos tener que irnos casi después de su boda, y me alegra muchísimo que hayas decido invitarnos

-No hay problema Señora- respondí algo cohibida, como no iba a estarlo, en su tiempo fue una gran diseñadora, así que mantenía ese porte y elegancia -Pensamos que Periwinkle merecía descansar un año

-Dime Caillech- me contesto algo más seria- Y no les crédito al despistado de mi hijo, sé que fue tu idea

-Dime North- agrego mi suegro mientras se acercaba para saludar con un efusivo abrazo- Porque de lo contrario te diré señora- "Allí estaba el humor que caracterizaba a un Frost" pensé cuando me colocaba en el suelo, dado que me había alzado un poco

-Bueno vamos tomando camino- nos apuró Áster- Caillech, North un gusto verlos de nuevo

Todos asentimos y salimos, pero eso no calmaba mis nervios.

Mi suegra en su momento fue una diseñadora y modelo y podríamos decir que el tiempo no hizo otra cosa más que embellecerla, su cabello castaño resaltaba su piel nívea y apenas y mostraba canas, pero estas enmarcaban su rostro dándole una belleza madura, su carácter era similar al mío, bastante serio pero con sentido del humor, según me había contado Jack era algo que todos los Frost políticos compartíamos, alguien tenía que controlar a los bromistas he impulsivos que eran.

El señor era bastante alto y robusto, sería un excelente Papa Noel si no fuera tan musculoso, tenía el característico cabello blanco de los Frost pero su piel no era blanca como la de su mujer, un empresario retirado, claro que la empresa la había dejado en manos de Jack y Peri, aunque más bien era Áster quien se ocupaba de las decisiones nacionales.

Mi cuñada era una mujer pequeña y delgada con unos ojos azules, como el resto de la familia, que resaltaban en su tez ligeramente más oscura que la de su mellizo, era una excelente publicista, pero se le daba fatal las cosas administrativas. Su esposo, Áster, era casi tan alto como el Frost mayor pero visiblemente menos ancho, era de complexión más delgada y cara con ángulos más marcados, con unos ojos verdes que contrastaban con el cabello negro siempre acomodado hacia atrás que revelaba el porte serio digno del vicepresidente de la empresa

-Llegamos- aviso Jack sacándome de mi ensoñamiento-Vamos Els, te dije que te levantaste muy temprano

Me di cuenta que todo el camino me la pase recostada en él, "Genial, yo que quería causar una buena impresión y me la paso casi dormida en lugar de conversar", lo más rápido que pude salí para tratar de ayudar con las maletas, cosa que me fue imposible dado que Caillech, dijo que los chicos se encargarían de eso mientras que nosotras evitábamos que quemaran la cocina, bueno el plan no era cocinar solas.

…

Cuando a fin todo estaba listo, entre mi suegra y mi cuñada ya me había preguntado hasta la cantidad de granos del salero.

Aunque si bien es cierto que ya nos habíamos visto y podríamos considerar que Periwinkle era mi amiga antes de ser familia, no era de mis amigas más cercanas, parecían realmente interesadas en todo lo que me concerniese, lo esperaba de la más joven, porque solía ser bastante curiosa pero no de la mayor, y no sabía identificar si era por inocente curiosidad o porque me estaba evaluando si era digna de llevar su apellido.

-Elsa- me llamo Jack cuando empecé a poner la mesa- Vamos arriba

-Tengo que…

-¡Peri!

-¿Qué quieres Jack?- contesto la mencionada entrando a la habitación- ¿No sabes doblar una servilleta?

-¿Podrías poner la mesa?- pidió quitándome el plato que tenía entre las manos, pero su hermana alzo la ceja confundida

-Jack lo estoy…

-Usted está despierta desde las 6- me miro con tono severo, ¿enserio me miraba cansada?- Peri, por favor

-Enserio no es…

La chica recibió el plato sin otra palabra, mientras que yo era casi arrastrada a la habitación, sabía que si ponía resistencia me cargaría y no quería que nadie viera eso.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en la cama y jalo para que lo imitara y se me quedo mirando fijo

-¿Qué pasa?- soltó sin más, viéndome directo a los ojos- Elsa, dime que te pasa

-Jack- respondí sin dejar de mirarlo- No pasa nada- solo le basto un abrazo con un leve "Dime" para que el llanto se hiciera presente, me conocía demasiado bien- No deberíamos habernos casado- dije entre lágrimas y solo me mantenía pegada a él- Soy una simple maquillista y tú el presidente de una compañía- solté de la nada, aunque era cierto a ninguno le importo realmente, pero en esos momentos me sentía inferior- Toda tu familia tiene un renombre y yo…- fue cuando me quebré y sentí como mi esposo me acunaba para que pudiera desahogar, sabía que era difícil para el mantenerse callado por lo que agradecía el gesto- Solo quería causar una buena impresión, y que ellos me aceparan en la familia pero parece que no cumplo con sus expectativas

-Els mírame- dijo al fin, mientras alzaba mi rostro para verme a los ojos- A nadie le importa tu profesión- se sonrió ligeramente- y si así fuera, ¿no te he dejado claro que a mí no me importa?- asentí levente, en las veces que lo hemos mencionado le restaba importancia- Eso es lo que importa y claro que ellos te quieren

-Pero…

-Pero nada- me corto- Mi mama y mi hermana son demasiado curiosas – me aclaro mientras volvía a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho- Además mis padres nunca me conocieron una novia- menciono como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Y apenas y te conocieron antes de casarnos, es obvio que estar aquí con la oportunidad de conocer más les fascina - voltee a verlo lo mejor que pude desde mi ángulo a lo que respondió con un beso en la frente-Ahora señora Frost debe dormir

-Jack- reclame, está bien estaba despierta desde temprano pero no era para tanto- Estoy bien bajemos

-Eso díselo a Áster- me contesto, mientras apretaba su agarre para que no me moviera- no dormiste bien, y por cómo me levantaste en la mañana, apenas y fueron un par de horas- trate de levantarme pero me sujeto- Así que duerme un rato de lo contrario caerás sobre el pavo

Sonreí ante su comentario, pero apenas iba a reclamarle cuando empezó a acariciar mis cabellos de forma que me fue arrullando y caí rendida.

…

-Elsa- escuche una voz llamándome,  
"¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?"- Elsa levántate o mi hermano vendrá a fastidiar

Fue cuando reaccione, no era Jack quien fue a levantarme si no su hermana, despabile lo más rápido que pude y vi en el reloj, había estado durmiendo por más de 3 horas, era casi hora de la cena y yo así.

-Elsa tranquila- dijo cuándo me vio saltar de la cama- Jack y Áster están discutiendo por boberías, así que tienes algo de tiempo

Eso solo me tranquilizo a medias, esos dos solían pelear por quien era mejor que el otro en casi cualquier cosa, a eso sumándole que Jack entraba en modo hermano protector cada vez que Áster coqueteaba con su esposa, eso solía durar, pero no estaba muy segura estando sus padres abajo.

Ya me había duchado en la mañana por lo que me arregle lo más rápido posible, no era nada extravagante, era solo un vestido azul con destellos plateados, cuando termine vi a Peri con un vestido azul marino sencillo que estilizaba su diminuta figura, cuando bajamos solo escuche un

-Mantén las manos alejadas de mi hermana Easter

-Me case con ella, puedo tocarla cuanto quiera

Tanto Peri como yo nos volteamos a ver, sabíamos a que se referían no era la primera vez que ese tema salía pero por la cara de la chica, que ya tiraba más al rojo que a otro color, ese no era el tema por lo que había estado discutiendo en un principio.

-Jack- le pare antes de que siguiera- Cálmate

-Pero el empezó- se defendió inmediatamente- Quería subir la temperatura –otra de las riñas frecuentes cuando alguien nos visitaba en estas fechas, nunca estábamos a más de 15 grados en Invierno

-No me importa- le respondí poniéndome en frente- Estas comportándote como un niño- Escuche como Áster se reía

-Niños- Era la voz de mi suegro-Dejen eso ya la mesa lista- fue cuando reparo en que ya había bajado- Elsa espero que no te moleste

-No, está bien- le conteste con una sonrisa, al parecer se habían arreglado mientras dormía, porque ya iba con camisa al igual que los más jóvenes- Yo lamento que hayan empezado a discutir, si quiere puedo subir la temperatura

-No mi niña- dijo mientras me abrazaba- A todos nos gusta el frio, menos a ese- eso ultimo lo dijo con un susurro y una ligera mueca, quien lo diría el señor Frost celaba a su hija.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, era la primera vez que la usábamos, al ser solo nosotros dos comíamos en la barra de la cocina, y cuando venían nuestros amigos íbamos a la sala, porque bueno quien hace una comida tan formal cuando puedes estar en la sala viendo alguna serie o librando batallas en los videojuegos. Incluso cuando mi hermana venia aquí comíamos en la cocina, cabíamos los cuatro perfectamente.

Empezamos a cenar y a conversar, realmente el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo, parecía que los ya comunes piques entre los hermanos era como un chiste, no fue hasta que Caillech decidió cambiar el tema que las cosas se pusieron algo tensas

-Dime hija- dijo refiriéndose a Peri- ¿Cuándo piensas darme nietos?

-Mamá- dijo realmente colorada, mi cuñado se había puesto tenso, incluso nosotros nos habíamos medio atragantado- No digas eso tan de repente

-No es tan de repente- le respondió su padre, y ninguno de los cuatro se había relajado- Por dios hija, en tres años no nos dado un nieto

-Dime la verdad Peri- prosiguió su madre, y la pareja estaba demasiado roja y cohibida como para atreverse a hablar- ¿No quieren tener hijos?

-¿O es que acaso tu marido no te atiende?- el comentario de mi suegro quedo ahogado por la repentina risa de Jack- Tu tampoco demuestras cumplirle a tu esposa

-Papá- Sentía mis mejillas arder, y manteniendo la vista baja para no ver a los ojos a nadie, distinguí que Peri estaba igual que yo y Áster solo miraba a Jack sin apenas moverse- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hablar de eso?- Y tres miradas asesinas cayeron sobre él, "¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?"- Porque todos somos adultos y podemos discutir el cómo se hacen los bebes

-Es cierto North- se le unió Áster apenas entendió el plan de Jack, Peri y yo por nuestra parte solo atinamos a mantener el rostro bajo para que no se notara lo rojas que ya estábamos- Podemos discutir esto como adultos- continuo con un tono de seriedad, similar al que se usaría para regañar a un niño pequeño por no comer las verduras- Solo te recuerdo que hablar de eso implicaría- y una sonrisa malévola surco sus labios mientras que su esposa se encogía en la silla, sabia a que iban pero era demasiado penoso- hablar de tu princesa en esa situación

-Sé que no te molesta que sea sobre mí- continuo Jack para aumentar el sonrojo que tenía el mayor de los Frost- Pero he de admitir que hablar sobre mi hermana si es algo incomodo

-Entendimos muchachos- les corto Caillech, he hizo una pausa larga permitiendo que nuestros sonrojos bajaran- Pero… –note rápidamente como Peri se tensó y a mi lado Jack sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria mi cintura- Las chicas podremos conversar sobre eso más tarde- Mi cuñada y yo nos miramos casi por instinto reflejando un "Diablos", antes de dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas parejas pidiendo ayuda- Ahora vamos a abrir los regalos

…

La apertura de los regalos paso bastante tranquila, aunque mi cuñada y yo, nos encontrábamos nerviosas porque nos dejaran solas con la mayor, aunque los chicos parecían no darle espacio para que eso pasara, por lo que pude notar estaban pegados a nosotras.

Pero aun así, Periwinkle y Áster podían ir a casa, de esa manera evitar la incómoda situación que se había generado, nosotros no, se quedarían en aquí la semana de Navidad y en año nuevo con ellos, por lo que estaba relativamente indefensa.

-Claro Anna- escuche la voz de mi esposo, antes de que me diera el teléfono- Todo tuyo

 _-¡ELSA!-_ allí estaba mi pequeña hermana- _¿Sabes lo raro que es no abrir tu regalo en tu cara? Realmente es extraño no me había puesto a pensar que es nuestra primera navidad separadas-_ mientras ella hablaba me había levantado con el teléfono inalámbrico para irme al recibidor, articulando un pequeño "Vuelvo", con Jack detrás de mí- _Además ahora las dos estamos casadas y la familia se agranda…_

-Anna- le corte, era capaz de hacer un monologo- Si también es raro no tenerte aquí- empecé a contestar sus preguntas- También te extraño hermana, ha ambos, es raro tener mi casa fría aun con gente- agregue riendo, era algo que no esperamos que sucediera nunca- Y hablando de familias, ¿Qué tal te va con la familia de Kristoff?

- _Son un poco extraños-_ agrego un poco bajo- _pero son muy divertidos, además tiene como diez tíos-_ realizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir- _Es una familia muy grande, no sé ni cómo nos vamos a acomodar_ \- agrego algo trágica, hasta Jack que hasta el momento solo había escuchado al estar parado cerca mío, soltó una risita- _Cierto tienes a tus suegros allí_ \- dijo como si fuera la cura para el cáncer antes de continuar algo más alterada- _Elsa dime por favor que la calefacción está encendida, no los quieras matar de una neumonía_

-Bueno creo que podrás dormir en el auto- juegue un poco, a lo que solo contesto con una carcajada- Y no te preocupes aquí nadie le dará neumonía- le sonreí a Jack quien había articulado "Áster" – De un lado tenía que sacar Jack su resistencia a mi termostato

- _Ustedes no tienen remedio-_ era nuestro pequeño juego, Anna odiaba el frio, y yo el calor, lo que llego a significar que una vez que me mude con Jack tuvieran que avisar unos 20 minutos antes su visita para alcanzar a regular la temperatura- _Elsa, Kristoff no me quiere dar tu regalo_

-Le di ordenes que te lo diera a media noche- le respondí ante su berrinche, le había dado el pequeño paquete cuando salieron, por lo que Anna debería de estar ansiosa- Además Jack tampoco me ha dado el mío

- _Bien tú ganas-_ respondió como si estuviera haciendo un puchero- _Me tengo que ir, salúdame a todos, nos vemos en año nuevo_

-Cuídate Anna, y saludos

Volvimos al salón en los que se encontraban los demás, la distribución era peculiar, mis cuñados estaban en el sofá individual, lo más alejados de la puerta la forma en que se habían acomodado me daba a entender que era Áster quien escogió el asiento, dado que ocupaba todo el asiento y tenía a su esposa es sus piernas como buscando un poco de calor.

Mis suegros se encontraban en el sofá más grande, sentados frente a los otros, pero ellos si estaban cada uno en una plaza, cuando entramos voltearon a vernos, ocupando el espacio vacío al lado de los mayores, yo solía sentarme en el posa brazos pero no me sentía del todo cómoda hacerlo cuando había más personas en la casa, pero nuevamente Jack llego a mi rescate con tan solo un movimiento el tomando mi lugar habitual, dejándome a lado de su madre.

Hubo algunas bromas en cuanto vieron donde se había sentado, pero no fue nada más allá de comentarios divertidos de que no quería estar entre dos mujeres, seguimos platicando pero me di cuenta que mis suegros querían volver al tema de los hijos sacando a relucir cuando los mellizos eran pequeños, y claro que tratábamos de sacarla del tema, pero aún se veía la malicia en los ojos de Caillech, de que en cualquier momento nos abordaría solas.

Si bien era sencillo librarnos de sus insinuaciones estando los cuatro, incluso podría decir tanto Peri como Jack podrían hacerlo solos sin mayor complicación, después de todo era su madre, pero dudaba que solo nosotras pudiéramos salir de eso, yo no tenía la suficiente confianza para enfrentarme a ella y Peri era bastante tímida en ese aspecto, y para qué negarlo igual yo, pero también solía seguir un poco a Jack cuando discusiones se trataba, era bástate entrada la noche cuando decidimos irnos a dormir.

-Áster- dijo el Sr. Frost cuando todos nos empezamos a levantar- ¿Estás seguro de poder manejar de regreso?

-Si claro- contesto, aunque se veía algo cansado, pero Peri no era una opción ella estaba prácticamente dormida, aunque su esposo la mantenía sujeta para que pudiera mantenerse de pie no dudaba que la terminara cargando- No es tan lejos, no se preocupen

-Puedes quedarte- agregue yo, aunque eso significara que nosotros durmiéramos en el sofá en el que estábamos, bueno también estaba bastante adormilada-No nos molesta

-Els- continuo Jack- Si debes de tener sueño para no querer ni subir las escaleras-Justo cuando dijo eso su hermana cayo rendida, ahora si Áster tenía que llevarla cargando- Pero opino que deberían quedarse

-Jack- le contesto con su esposa en brazos-Conozco tu casa, y solo hay dos habitaciones además de que esta helando aquí adentro

-Puedes dormir en la de invitados- respondí, y antes de que objetara agregue- North y Caillech pueden dormir en nuestra recamara mientras Jack y yo nos quedamos aquí, y deja de quejarte por el clima

-Yo no le veo el problema- respondió el señor Frost un poco sorprendido de lo rápido que había organizado todo, incluso Jack estaba sorprendido, y estaba casi segura que hubiera saltado de la sorpresa pero yo lo tenía sujeto de un brazo en el que esta recargada- Vamos Áster será difícil manejar sin copiloto y a esta hora, demasiados borrachos por la calle

-Está bien- al fin cedió, no sabía porque había insistido, tal vez mi miedo de verme sola con la familia de Jack- Voy a subir a Peri para que descanse

-Tengo una idea mejor- dijo de pronto Caillech, era una suerte que Peri fuera tan pequeña, Áster no se había sentado en ningún momento desde que se levantó- Para que Jack y Elsa no duerman abajo ¿Por qué no dormimos nosotras en la habitación principal y los chicos en la de invitados?

-Amm...- nos miramos un segundo entre todos, eso tenía sus pros y contras, no tendríamos que molestar a nadie por la mañana, además que las camas eran lo bastante amplias y había cobijas para hacer un tendido en caso de no caber, además en la habitación de huéspedes había también un sofá cama y ambas habitaciones tenían alfombra, pero estar a solas con mi suegra que quería nietos era una razón de peso para preferir el sofá, Caillech parecía ella evaluarnos a cada uno para saber que decidíamos y tenía que ser rápido porque Áster se notaba algo cansado por la hora y por tener a Peri en brazos, y yo estaba casi por terminar igual, al final cedi- Áster- le voltee a ver mientas me levantaba- déjala en mi habitación

Parecieron entender que era un sí a la proposición dada, Jack se adelantó mientras yo subía la temperatura un poco. Cuando subí las escaleras Jack salía de nuestra habitación con algo de ropa, al verme me dio un beso en la frente con un "Buenas noches, te amo", no había pensado que sería la primera vez que no compartiríamos la cama desde que nos comprometimos casi dos años atrás, con ese pensamiento entre a la habitación en la que ya estaba mi cuñada recostada en la cama, trate de levantarla para que se pusiera algo mas cómodo pero fue imposible, tenía el sueño bastante pesado.

Tome algo de ropa de dormir y me dirigí al baño para poderme cambiar y lavar la cara, no me tomo demasiado tiempo, fue cuando me di cuenta que mi ropa para dormir era una camiseta de Jack, y no había forma de cambiarla porque seguramente ya estaba en la habitación, resignada regrese y efectivamente allí estaba mi suegra, pero no pareció extrañarle mi atuendo y ella fue la que entro al baño, aproveche para sacar algunas colchas gruesas del armario para poder hacer un colchón improvisado en el suelo.

-¿Segura que quieres dormir en el suelo?-dijo Caillech cuando salió- Estoy segura que cabemos las tres perfectamente

-Lo dudo- le conteste con una sonrisa- Creo que sabe que Peri podría mover una montaña por la manera en que duerme

-¿Lo quieres verdad?

-Disculpe

-A mi hijo- respondió como si hablara del clima, más preguntas, en la tarde ella y su hija me había preguntado todo sobre mi, pero había mantenido un poco al margen mi relación con Jack- Nunca lo vi tan entregado

-Lo amo- respondí antes de siquiera meditarlo- entiendo que le preocupe que me pueda…

-Hay niña- me corto de la nada- No me preocupa que lo estafes- respondió volteándome a ver- me preocupaba que no supieras corresponderle- eso si no lo vi venir por ningún lado- No me mal entiendas, pero apenas y nos vimos antes de que se casaran, además de que debes admitir que su relación sí que es algo inesperada- asentí levemente, realmente yo conocí a Jack, porque mi mejor amiga Mérida me llamo para que la maquillara para una entrevista, en la que también estaba él, Mérida si se movía en ese círculo, ella y yo éramos amigas porque me becaron en la misma preparatoria a la que asistía, en ese entrevista choque con mi actual esposo y este en cuanto pudo me siguió la pista, un mes le había costado encontrarme, otro mes más para que accediera a una cita, y en ningún momento me hizo menos por donde venía, incluso podría decirse que me empezó a buscar porque le llamaron la atención que no supiera quien era, incluso a estas alturas me dice que son su ancla a la realidad- Pero parece ser que tú también te desvives por ese niño

-Sé que no es…

-Elsa- me volvió a cortar- podrías estar cubierta de lodo cuidando marranos, y aun así no me importaría-continuo con su monologo- Hiciste que mi hijo se mantuviera al frente de la compañía, que se tomara más enserio los problemas- me sonrió dulcemente antes de continuar- Que aceptara a su cuñado bajo su techo y a su sobrino

-Desde cuando…

-Creo que solo Áster no lo sabe- me dijo riendo, había acompañado a Peri a unos estudios, tenía como 5 semanas pero quería esperar hasta año nuevo para sorprenderlo, sin embargo Jack nos escuchó y tuve que calmarlo y hacerle entender las cosas- Me lo dijo cuando vio como reacciono Jack, no quería que su papa se decepcionara- ahora entendía porque había dejado esos comentarios, aunque bueno aun embarazada Peri se había puesto roja como tomate al considerarlo- Aunque claro que eso no paso, ya queríamos un nieto- solté una risita ante su comentario- Y dime Elsa, ¿Jack enserio te cumple como esposo?

Ahora si me había puesto roja, morada y azul, no iba a hablar de eso con mi suegra, ni pensarlo.

…

Aclaraciones:

Elsa no está embarazada.

Los regalos de Anna y Elsa eran una bola de nieve, de esas que las agitas y se mueve la diamantina, con su inicial.

Y esperando que este Fandom no quede en el olvido, Feliz Navidad, Año nuevo, Reyes, amm fiestas extras, nos leemos luego


End file.
